


HighSchool AU Compilation

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, setiplier highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several works compiled up-High school AU's





	1. A Party

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dragged me to this party and you just saw your ex what do you mean make out with you

Jack was sat in the corner of Felix's bedroom, bouncing a tennis ball against the wall. It impacted, bounced back and hit the ground, before moving back to Jack's hand to repeat the process. Felix was looking between two jackets, deciding if he wanted to wear a leather one or a hoodie.

Jack sighed as he started to get annoyed at Felix's awkward glances between the jackets.

"She still thinks you look cute in either one, Fe." Jack said in annoyance, and Felix rolled his eyes as he dropped his wrists, looking at his friend who watched the ball bounce from the wall and to his hand. "Well, I don't know which one looks better!" Felix flustered out, and Jack scoffed.

There was silence before Jack spoke again.

"She likes the leather."

Felix looked back at his friend, and smiled. "Thanks, man." Jack hummed in response as he caught the ball and rolled it in his hands. "Comes with the many perks of being friends with your dumb love-crush." Felix pulled on said jacket and scoffed, straightening it out. When he finished, he saw in the corner of his eye, Jack, sitting up. "Yeah well, she's cute and I'm landing that date tonight." Felix said courageously. Jack shrugged, grabbing his blue hoodie and pulling it over his _ACDC_ shirt. "Let's go?" He asked in a begrudged way, and Felix grinned.

"I know you don't go to many parties, but thanks for coming man. It means a lot, especially tonight." Felix said, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack felt his cheeks turn a light pink, before shrugging and looking at his feet. "Hey, someone's gotta ruin your chances with Marzia." Jack grinned, and Felix laughed, before they set out to Ken's house.

-

It smelled like alcohol and sexually confused teenagers.

They entered the house, and Felix grinned widely at Jack, who smiled awkwardly back. He hated coming to these things, but for Felix, anything. He was like his brother, and he was gonna be here when Felix fucked up on asking Marzia out, an Italian girl that Jack was actually really good friends with.

As they were walking about, Felix smirked at Jack. "We aren't just here for me, y'know. We could run into Mark." Felix said, his voice lowering a bit in a teasing tone. Jack turned a deep red at that, and he looked at Felix with wide blue eyes, before glaring.  "Shut up, Fe." Jack mumbled, crimson burning on his skin. Felix was the only person who knew that Jack was bi, and wasn't afraid to remind Jack about his sexuality, and his infatuation with one of Felix's friends, Mark Fischbach, a boy who Jack shared 2 classes with, and enjoyed seeing the side of his face in Calculus, and the back of his magnificent hair in English.

Felix shrugged, before they moved about, Jack following closely behind Felix as to not lose himself in the big crowd of sweaty bodies and dancing perfume.

-

It was about an hour after they had been there did Jack spot Marzia, who was talking to another girl. Jack tapped Felix on the shoulder, who looked up to see her. Her brown hair fell perfectly over her petite shoulders, her head turned sharply enough to flash her nice jawline and her lovely neck.

Jack didn't blame Felix for falling in love with her.

He grinned, turning to look at Felix, who seemed to be awestruck. He soon turned to look at Jack with a nervous grin. "J-Jack, she's-" "Yeah dude, I know. Go get her, tiger," Jack grinned, grabbing Felix's shoulder and shoving him forward. Felix stumbled, before licking his lips, and moving over to her casually.

Jack grinned and watched as Marzia immediately perked up at the sight of Felix, and he sighed.  They were really meant to be. He grinned, before he felt a deep voice hit his ear, and he felt his heart drop immediately.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Jack turned to see Mark standing next to him, arms crossed and grinning at Felix and Marzia.

"I hope they end up together."

"They will."

Jack was surprised he even got a word out, and Mark turned to look at him with a soft smile. "You're Jack, right?"

Jack could hear the piano playing at his funeral.

 "Yeah, Felix's friend - the Irish guy." Mark said, quickly answering his own question. Jack blinked, feeling deep red fall onto his cheeks, and he could only wish that the lights in the house were too dark for Mark to be able to tell.

Jack nodded, and Mark smiled, before looking about the room.

"If I do recall the last time we talked, I wouldn't think you'd be the type of person to come to these things."

_He remembered our last conversation I can hear satan calling my name._

Jack shrugged, turning to look back at Felix and smiling as said boy took Marzia's hand. "Moral support." He nodded in their direction, and Mark turned to look at them, and he made an 'awe' sound, which Jack totally didn't adore or anything.

He smiled and watched as Felix took Marzia's other hand and lead her to the door.

Jack stared, before it dawned on him what was happening.

" _Aaaannnd_.... there goes my ride..."

Mark noticed as well and laughed. "Eh, can't blame 'em." Mark chuckled, and Jack shrugged, before he felt Mark grab his wrist, as well as his skin catch fire. "Wanna hang out here for a while, then?" Mark asked.

_No. No, I hate it here and I want to go home why would I stay let go of me before I burn and die._

"Yeah." Jack croaked, and Mark smiled lightly. He pulled Jack through the crowd of the party.

-

It was 2 hours later, and him and Mark had gotten to chatting. In the beginning, they were talking to a group of people, and then it kind of broke off into individual chatter, and it turned out Mark liked talking to Jack, despite Jack's accent (Jack didn't like his voice that much, and was astounded when Mark said he liked it).

However, it was when Mark's eyes traveled past Jack's shoulder and his smile dropped, did Jack raise an eyebrow. He turned around to see a blonde girl smiling lightly, and Mark felt something turn in his stomach.

"Fuck."

Jack turned to look back at Mark with a raised eyebrow, and Mark grabbed Jack's hand, making Jack freeze.

"That's my ex - ugh, why is she here?" He glared, and Jack blinked, glancing down at their hands. Jack stared at their fingers, feeling his heart scream as Mark looked above his head. He watched as the demon girl he dated just 3 months ago move about in the room, before he saw her look at him.

"Fuck, Jack, she's coming over - help me do something."

Jack looked up at Mark, and turned back to see her making her way over to them. "Jack, think of something, quick-!" Jack just watched her approach, mind blanking out at the fact that for some time this girl was able to openly hold Mark's hand and hug him and cuddle him and kiss him.

It made him feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Wait!"

Jack felt Mark grab his face, cupping his cheeks and turning him lightly to face him.

"M-Mark, what're you-"

But before Jack could finish, Mark pressed his lips to Jack's, closing his eyes lightly. Jack blinked, his mind slow to register the fact that Mark was kissing him, and he felt himself fly out the window. Mark's hand moved from one of Jack's cheeks to his back, sliding behind him and holding him close as he dipped him down, kissing him deeper, and Jack just felt himself shut down.

He didn't even kiss back.

Mark pulled away after what felt like hours, releasing his lips slowly and looking up at his ex's distorted confused face. Mark grinned, seeing that he had been successful, before looking back down at Jack.

Jack was a deep red, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, I hope you don't mind. I just hate that bitch..."

Jack blinked.

"Okay." He squeaked, before he turned around and pulled his hoodie over his head.

That didn't just happen... did it? He licked his lips. It did.

"J-Jack, hey, where're going?" Mark asked, pressing after him, and Jack coughed, stumbling a little. His head felt light and he felt as if he were walking on air. Mark chuckled awkwardly as he followed Jack to the door, trying to save them.

"I-I.. I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I didn't mean to-I'm... Well, I mean I was planning on kissing you later tonight, but that's not the p-"Jack stopped walking, and he whipped around with wide eyes. Mark was looking at him with a soft smile. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking a small step forward. Jack stared at him with a blank expression, before grabbing Mark's face and smashing their lips together. Mark jumped back a bit, before grinning and pulling Jack close.


	2. High School Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark play romantic interests in a play.

Mark wanted to play John, or maybe even Coth, but no.

No, Mark had to get Faent, a minor character with only one song and had only an hour on stage. In fact, that's all Mark knew. He hadn't bothered with the character, only asking for John's monologue. He had only read a summary of the story and knew who he wanted to play immediately - the main character, obviously.

He shook his head at the cast list and sighed, moving away as more people huddled around it. He walked over to the lunch line and got his food, before moving to the lunch table to eat his sad pizza. He was sitting there for a while, before a tray with a pizza was placed down and he looked up to see Jack sit down in front of him with a sigh.

"Hey." Mark greeted and Jack grumbled. Mark understood this, and took a bite of his pizza. "Lemme guess; you didn't get Matthew?" He asked, and Jack grumbled louder and Mark swallowed his food. "Yeah well, I didn't get John, so..." Jack rolled his eyes, before opening his water bottle and taking a drink. "So, who'd you get?" Jack asked, reaching for his pizza, and Mark licked his lips.

"I got Faent." He said, and Jack practically choked on his food. Mark's eyes widened at this, and he watched as Jack struggled to swallow and he grabbed his bottle again. Mark waited for him to catch his breathe, and he slammed his bottle down.

"You got who?!" Jack practically screamed, his face turning an extreme crimson. Mark blinked several times, before stuttering out the character's name again, and Jack moaned, placing his burning face into his hands and leaning forward. "W-Why? Who'd you get?" Mark asked, and Jack swallowed.

"I... I got Dan." He mumbled, and Mark nodded. "Cool - so, what's your problem?"

Jack looked up at him with extreme surprise, opening his mouth and letting out stressed noises, which caused Mark to wonder if his friend had gotten possessed. "Why-Wha-Didn't you read the script?!" He yelled, and Mark scoffed, before shaking his head. "Of course not, I only read John's lines." He said, and Jack moaned, covering his face.

"M-Mark, y-you know that... th-that..."

Mark stared at him, waiting for Jack to finish, but he didn't. In fact, Mark didn't need Jack to finish to know what he was meaning.

"Hey there, love-birds!" Felix grinned, slapping Mark's shoulder, causing him to look up at the Swede. Mark glared darkly at Felix, annoyed at the fact that his friend would openly say that in front of Jack. "Felix, what the hell?" Mark asked, and Felix's smile fell the tiniest bit. "Just congratulating you on your parts. Good luck on that." Felix giggled, before winking at a still red Jack and then walking away.

It took a little for it to process, and he turned to look at Jack, his face increasingly growing red. "Are... Are we..."

Jack nodded, and Mark felt his soul leave his body.

-

"Faent, just shut the heck up and ask him out."  
"Are you serious? I-I don't know If-"  
"He's really gay for you."  
"What?!"

The theater class giggled around them, and Mark glanced up from his script to see Jack holding the script high enough to block his face from being seen. Ryan, or Cry, continued his lines as John, and Mark replied as his character.

This was the scene before the next night, which was the night of the dance, and the first murder in the story. Mark wouldn't be back on stage until after intermission, when the building the group of students run out of, explodes and Matthew walks in on Mark and Jack - er... Faent and Dan about to share a first kiss. It's supposed to be an emotional moment between the two characters, but apparently the author would rather wait till the end of the story, after saving the world. Jack would turn to look at Mark and throw himself into his arms, grabbing him and sharing a passionate k- uh... when Dan throws himself, I mean...

Either way, Mark and Jack were gonna lock lips at the end of this play, and Mark wasn't so sure if he was scared or excited at the idea.

Faent and Dan were minor characters, luckily, and were more just the off relationship characters. They were still there, but that's the point. They were the love interests of the story, and they weren't really that important - just two gay guys who had a really hard time telling the other how they felt while the end of the world was happening.

"What if he says no?"  
"You do realize he probably fantasizes about you tou-"  
"Can we stop talking about Faent's sexually confused love life and talk about that fact that the janitor turned into a lizard before my very eyes!?"

The class laughed again, and Mark saw Jack peek up above the script.

-

"Mark, stand there - yes, perfect honey. Okay, Lily right there - lovely. Cry st - perfect. Jack, next to Mark. Great, good. Fantastic."

The theater teacher walked away, seeing the cast standing in the middle and the chorus off to the side of the stage. She hummed in satisfaction, before waving her hands. "Alright, chorus off. Everyone understand where you go? Great. From the top, starting at..."

Everyday for the last three months was like this. They went on scene from scene with the extras, minor and main characters sometimes working together. Mark already had all his lines memorized, except for that last scene. His theater teacher said not to read it, and that she would go over it with Jack and him.

The opening for the show was in 2 weeks, and they had finished choreographing the musical scenes, along with the words for the songs, and now they were getting down to the blocking of several important scenes.

Soon, the show would be finished and they would be able to run through the whole thing without stopping.

"That took way too long,"  
"You're right on that one."

-

"Mark, come in after school." The theater teacher said, dismissing the class. There was 8 days left til the show, and Mark was stressing out. He looked up at her, and swallowed, then nodded.

He walked out of the theater, feeling Jack grab him by his backpack, which caused Mark to stop walking a little. Jack grinned next to him, which instantly made Mark smile widely, and their theater teacher smiled at their backs as they left through the doors.

Mark arrived back about 3 hours later, walking in to see his teacher sitting at the end of the stage, her legs dangling off the edge. She looked up as he neared, and she smiled, hopping off to meet him in the middle of the aisle.

"I'd like to talk about the last scene with you and Jack." She said softly, and he felt his heart rate thicken, before nodding.

They moved over to the stage and they sat down on the edge, before she began. "You did say, when auditioning, that you'd feel comfortable with any type of scenes - and I respect that. It's part of the reason why I chose you for the part. You and Jack already have so much chemistry off stage, and I thought it would be an interesting role for you to play along side him with." She spoke softly, and he nodded, trying not to flush up in embarrassment. Was it really that obvious?

"I understand you guys are great friends, but I would hate to tear apart that relationship. Anyways, I'm offering a choice; you guys can take the kissing out if you'd like, or you can leave it in." She smiled, and he looked up at her, before biting his lip.

"I... I think I can kiss my friend, Ma'am." He said, and she laughed a little at that, before nodding. "I'm glad you were professional about it, Mark." She smiled, and he looked away awkwardly.

So... Jack had said yes?

"Alright, well, you can head off. Go ahead and learn the lines for the scene tonight, and I'll help you with it tomorrow." She spoke, and he nodded.

-

It was the night of the showing, and Mark's hands were sweaty, his heart beating quickly and his mouth dry. He would always get that way on the nights of a show, but the quick heart beat?

No, his heart had never beaten so quickly.

He felt a hand slide into his and he quickly turned around to see Jack standing there, already in costume, with a smile on his face. "Hey." He said, pulling his hand away. "Hi." Mark replied, and Jack swallowed thickly, trying to calm his nerves as he spoke. "Good luck." He said, and Mark nodded.

"You too."

-

They were towards the end of the first half of the show, right before intermission. They were talking to some type of creature thing, moving about the stage. John and Matthew were at the front while Mark was at his knees, holding Jack's body and pressing his forehead to Jack's.

Mark pretended to sob, and Jack opened his left eye, looking up at his friend.

"M-Mark." Jack said, barely above a whisper so the mic wouldn't catch his voice. Mark opened his eyes slowly, looking down into Jack's blue ones, and he felt his heart burst quickly, realizing how close Jack really was.

Mark swallowed nervously, before he brought Jack's body closer to his, holding him to his chest while burying his face into Jack's neck, breathing heavily. Jack swallowed, and subtly brought his hand around Mark's neck, pressing his face into his chest.

The scene went on, before Mark lifted Jack up and carried him off stage so Cry and the boy playing Matthew could continue their scene against the monster. As soon as they got off stage and Mark set Jack down, Jack continued to hold onto him, and they held each other for a while, just standing there in the wings while the scene drew on. 

And then there were screams from the performers and the fake fire moved about the stage, before the first half ended as the chorus began to sing loudly to build tension.

The audience clapped and cheered as the curtains closed the stage, and Jack and Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

-

It was only several minutes later when the lights dimmed down again and intermission stopped. The people finished fixing the set and Jack and Mark realized that it was their time to be alone on stage, together. To start off the second half of the show with some emotional gay love, just for the audience. Mark felt his heart beat and his face burn when he turned to look at Jack, and he nodded. Jack nodded back, and they entered on stage together, hearts pounding.

The lights slowly turned back on, and Mark was pacing nervously, Jack leaning against a log.

They were both silent for several seconds before Mark finally spoke his first line, running fingers through his hair.

"Why? Why'd you do it, Dan? What's your problem?" He asked, turning to look at Dan, who leaned his head back to avoid his gaze with Faent. "I mean, you take us to this place you know is dangerous, and then - what? Try to get yourself killed?" Faent asked, and Dan sat up to look at him, before shaking his head.

"It isn't like that-" "What do you mean?!" "Shut up Faent..."

Faent stared down at his friend for a while, before sighing and continuing to pace. "You could have died, you idiot!" He said, and Dan looked at his feet. "I know-" "So why'd you do it?!" Faent repeated and Dan sat up abruptly, turning to look at him.

"Because-!... Because..."

Dan stared at Faent for a while, before looking away, turning the opposite direction of him. "Jesus, Dan," Faent said, breaking the silence. "Do... Do you want to die?!" This comment caused Dan to turn around in infuriation, looking at Faent. "Do you-?!" "No!" "So why'd you do it!?" "Because!"

Tears were streaming down Dan's - no. Tears were streaming down Jack's face now, and Mark froze, breaking character for a split second. Dan isn't supposed to cry in this scene. He isn't supposed to cry that much at all, actually.

"Because I... I care about you! And Matthew, and John, and Lily - I care about everyone and - and it's..." Dan looked at the ground. "... it's my fault that Max is dead." He whispered, and Faent took a step forward, bringing his arms out to hold Dan's shoulders. "Hey, Hey - Dan. It isn't. Max didn't know - he couldn't have known. You didn't know..."

Dan shook his head, and Faent sighed.

"I... I care about you too, okay?" He said, as if a mumble, and Dan looked up at him. This caused a quiet reaction in the audience, but Jack felt it. It was as if the room was filling with sudden realization, taking interest as to what was to happen next. 

"That's why you don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Faent said sternly and Dan nodded quickly.

And they stood there, looking at each other, breaths sharp and quick with nervousness. Faent dropped his hand, fingertips slowly drawing down Dan's arms to his hands, taking both of them in his. Dan stared up at him, before taking a small step forward, and Mark felt himself flinch at the way Jack was looking at him. Sure Jack was acting, but it almost made Mark kiss him.

For real.

"Faent, I-"

"Dan! Faent!"

They quickly let go of each other as Matthew and John ran onto the stage, both running past them and telling them to run as well.

Mark's heart still pounded when the scene ended. He left the wings and to his dressing room.

-

And then it was the last part.

And Mark may have rewritten it a bit.

They walked on stage, the world saved and wonderful. John, Matthew, and Lily were exchanging lines, and M - Faent was supposed to see Dan walk on stage any minute now, not notice him, and be attacked by Jack's - Dan's lips on his.

That was how it was supposed to go.

Jack raised an eyebrow as Mark stared at him in the wings, eyes glued, and Jack glared. Why is he doing this? He was supposed to surprise Faent - what was Mark doing?!

Mark bit his lip, before he called out Dan's name.

"Dan!"

This caused the dialogue to simmer and the audience's attention to turn to Faent, who watched as Dan stumbled in, eyes wide.

"Faent? What... What are you doing?" He asked, teeth gritted as he spoke, but only Mark noticed his irritation. "I want to show you something," Faent said and Dan, nodding nervously, walked toward him.

As Dan met his side, Mark grinned.

"But first,"

He grabbed Dan swiftly, bringing his hand around the middle of his back, bringing his other hand to Dan's. Dan's - no... Jack's eyes widened in pure surprise, his face beginning to turn a deep crimson when Mark pressed his chest against his.

"M-" But it was too late, and Mark pressed his lips to Jack's, dipping him lightly, which caused an eruption of applause from the audience. Mark let go of him after about 5 seconds, just after Jack had wrapped his arms around his neck.

There was silence in his mind, but Jack realized that they were still on stage, in front of an audience, that he had to say something next to keep the story progressing. Mark waited, and realized he may have to improv the next few lines so Cry could say his next one, but Jack opened his mouth.

"D-Does th-this mean you'll really go t-to the dance with me?" Jack stuttered, because Dan wasn't supposed to. In fact, that was supposed to be Mark's next line after Dan had run into Faent's arms. Mark heard the audience laugh, but he was too focused on Jack's arms around his neck and his still surprised and flushed face, eyes wide and confused. Mark felt suspicion crawling on his back, and he squinted at Jack as if to ask a question while he delivered his next line. The look made Jack drop his gaze.

"Really really." Faent replied, and Cry said his next line about knowing this was going to happen, etc. The audience laughed and the scene went on. However, Mark was too focused on Jack burying his heated face into his chest than to listen to the main dialogue on stage.

-

When the show ended, Jack shoved him into a wall, and Mark's eyes widened at this. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mark?!" He yelled, and Mark raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, and Jack glared at him. "Don't play fucking dumb, you ass! I thought you said we weren't going to kiss!" He practically screamed. This made Mark blush a bit that Jack had said that. He knew what it meant in context, but he still felt his face burn anyway.

"What do you mean? I said yes to kissing you - you didn't know that?" He asked, and Jack practically sputtered in confusion. Jack clenched his fist tightly, ready to send a punch to Mark's shoulder, when their teacher huddled in.

"Hey! Boys, calm down. There is a bit of confusion, yes?" She spoke, and Jack turned his red face to look at her. "You told me we weren't going to kiss! You told me Mark didn't want to!" He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, and Mark raised an eyebrow. "What? N-No, I said yes."

Jack turned his head back in confusion, looking between his friend and his theater teacher. She sighed and smiled a bit, before placing her hand on Jack's shoulder. "I told you he said no as to surprise you so your reaction was genuine. And it was amazing Jack. You performed perfectly." She smiled, and Jack blinked several times, the response dawning on both of the performers.

She nodded, before walking away, and they stood there in silence.

Jack looked up at Mark, and Mark looked back down at him sheepishly, still feeling an awkward lump in his throat at the feelings dancing around them.

And then Jack reached up to Mark's face, cupping both of his cheeks and pressing him back into the wall, smashing his lips onto his. Mark froze, eyes wide, before he pulled Jack in, pressing back against his lips and tilting his head a little.

They stood there, before Jack pulled away, letting out a breath. "What... Why did you... What was that for..." Mark muttered, and Jack turned another deep red. "Because I didn't get to do it on stage." He said softly, and Mark swallowed.

They breathed together for several seconds, before Mark spoke once more.

"We may need to rehearse that part several times." He mumbled, and Jack nodded in agreement, pressing his lips back onto Mark's for the third time that night.


	3. Detention Room, Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're the only ones in detention

Jack rolled his eyes as Mr. Fallenbeg handed him a detention slip, _again._ It was bad enough Jack already had another detention in 4 days for being tardy, but now he was in trouble for making the class laugh. By _accident_. It wasn't his fault that half of the class can't take a comment about how much Spanish gave him cancer.

But here he was, sighing as he waited to attend Mr. Fallenbeg's hour and a half detention after school. He waited at the door of the Spanish class and tapped his foot, before hearing a sigh. He looked up at this, and felt his mouth dry up immediately at seeing Mark Fischbach standing across from him.

He swallowed, before looking away, looking at his feet. Mark glanced over to Jack, studying him lightly, before smirking. "Detention, huh?" he asked, and Jack glanced up lightly.

"Er... yeah..."

Mark smirked, leaning against the wall casually, eyeing Jack up and down. Jack flushed and continued to look at his feet. "What did you do?" Mark asked, and Jack flicked his eyes towards Mark.

"I said I didn't like Spanish." Jack shrugged, and Mark scoffed at that. Jack swallowed awkwardly before quickly placing his gaze back on his feet. He saw Mark open his mouth to say another thing in his peripheral vision, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Fallenbeg .

"Alright boys, sit down, don't bother making yourself comfortable." The teacher said as he unlocked the door to his classroom, opening it and entering the room. The two followed behind him and moved to sit down at their assigned desks, Jack sitting in the middle of the second row, Mark on the far right of the first row.

They adjusted themselves in their seats, Jack glancing over to Mark before looking back down at his backpack. Mr. Fallenbeg just sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

Jack glanced at the clock, groaning internally at the time and the fact that he'd have to sit there for another hour and 20 minutes. God, if he hadn't just kept his mouth shut he could be at home playing some Halo and being a lazy spaghetti.

Jack pulled out his history homework instead and began to answer the note questions.

It was quiet, the only sound being the scratch of Jack's pencil against his spiral and the quick clicks of Mr. Fallenbeg's fingers tapping at his keyboard.

Jack finished his history work, putting it in his backpack and exchanging the spiral for his sketchpad, naturally glancing up to look at the teacher and Mark, only to see said student looking at him. Jack met his eyes and froze, staring a bit and watching as Mark sent him a smirk, then looked away. Jack almost dropped his sketchpad, but he didn't.

It was about 30 minutes into detention when Mr. Fallenbeg sat up from his desk, causing Jack to look up from his drawing and Mark to look up from his desk.

"I'll be right back boys - don't go anywhere. Be back in 20 minutes." He grabbed his jacket and moved to the door, giving Mark one final look and then leaving. He left through the door, Mark watching through the lined window as the teacher moved down the hall, and then turning from his view.

"Finally," Mark breathed, his deep voice ripping through the silence, causing Jack to huddle closer to himself. "I was worried he wasn't going to leave." Mark said, and Jack nodded, focusing back on his drawing.

Jack hadn't noticed Mark move to sit next to him until he heard his voice next to his ear. 

"What are you drawing-?"  "Ah!" Jack practically jumped out of his chair, grabbing his sketchpad and closing it quickly. "No-None of your business." Jack stuttered awkwardly, something he didn't do often. Then again, talking to Mark Fischbach was something he didn't do often either. Mark blinked, before smirking, reaching forward lightly and Jack jerked his arms back farther than Mark had reached.

Mark laughed softly, dropping his hand, and Jack looked at him, confused. "What?" He asked, and Mark shrugged. He turned himself in his seat so he had his front and legs facing out towards the side of Jack's desk. Jack continued to look at Mark, waiting for him to leave so he could continue drawing, but Mark just stared and smiled at him.

Jack felt something in his stomach twinge, before he gave up the staring contest, feeling his ears turn pink.

"So, you don't like Spanish?" Mark asked, and Jack blinked at him. "It makes me want to choke myself with my own intestines." He responded in monotone, and Mark laughed out at that, causing Jack to smile awkwardly.

It went quiet again, before Jack ended the conversation by looking away, leaning over to grab his sketchpad again. He pulled his legs up towards his chest, placing his feet on his chair and putting the sketchpad against his thighs.

He curled away from Mark, beginning to draw again and Mark watched him do this.  "Can I see?" He asked, and Jack rolled his eyes as he continued to drawing, not responding. Mark waited though, smiling and watching him draw when Jack glanced at him again, this time keeping his gaze.

Jack didn't know why he couldn't look away, but it was something about Mark's eyes smiling at him. He swallowed, and Mark got up. Jack watched as Mark sat up and went to sit behind him, Jack letting him do this.

He sat down and leaned forward, chin resting on the palm of his hand, his eyes looking over Jack's shoulder. Jack figured there wasn't a way to get Mark to go away, so he turned his head a little so Mark could see his art.

He continued to sketch out a picture of something he wasn't sure of yet, but it was a person. He felt Mark's breath land on his neck and he continued to let the picture poetry fall from his fingers and onto the paper.

It was quiet again, when Mark spoke, whispering however.

"Your hands are beautiful."

Jack felt his breath catch, his hand stopping the pencil and he felt his body shake with anxiety. Couldn't Mark stop being so close to him? Couldn't he just stop speaking? Mark barely knew him, and he was calling his hands beautiful?

What is wrong with the boy behind him, breathing against his neck and watching him draw his own mind?

"Can you teach me to draw them?"

Jack let out a shaky breath, before nodding nervously, and he felt the sun shine from Mark's lips. Mark sat up, grabbing a desk and shoving it against Jack's. Jack set down the sketchpad between them, handing him a pencil and moving to a part of the page.

Mark sat down next to him as Jack moved his legs under his desk again. Mark watched him start at the wrist of the hand, drawing light lines to create from the wrist to the pinky and Mark opened his mouth.

"How..."

Jack shrugged, continuing to draw the hand and finishing it in 30 seconds. Mark glared at the finished hand and tried to redraw it, before frowning at the finished picture. "It looks like a potato with French fries sticking out of it." Mark said disappointedly, and Jack giggled, before taking Mark's hand with his right.

Mark looked up at him as Jack did this, the boy holding his hand in his and making sure Mark was gripping the pencil correctly. It took a while, but a hand came out of theirs and Jack smiled softly.

"You did it." He said, and Mark looked at him with a smile.

And they sat there for the next hour, Mark watching as Jack drew, whispering colors because talking louder would ruin Jack's thinking, and the boy didn't have to voice this but Mark felt it. He hummed a song that Jack told him he liked to listen to, and Jack felt his hand drift along the paper, creating something with the warmth between them.

They flew past time and the door opened and they both fell from their dream and back to reality, looking up as Mr. Fallenbeg entered the room. The teacher stopped walking, seeing the boys sitting together.

"McLoughlin? Fischbach - what are you two still doing here?" He asked, and Jack blinked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Mark glanced up at the clock and saw that it was nearly 4:00, 30 minutes after their detention had ended.

"You said you were gonna be back in 20 minutes." Jack mumbled awkwardly, standing up and grabbing his bag, putting his sketchpad in his backpack, immediately missing the warmth radiating from Mark's shoulder against his.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Their Spanish teacher said, and Jack rolled his eyes, before pulling out his phone and turning it on. Mark moved to his desk and grabbed his bag, watching as Jack left the classroom. Mark quickly zipped up his bag before leaving the room as to not lose the boy who was half way down the hall, currently putting one earbud in his ear.

"Hey! Jack!" Mark grabbed his shoulder, and Jack removed his earbud from his ear, eyes wide as Mark moved to stand in front of him with a smile.

"How much do you hate Spanish?" He asked, and Jack blinked several times, blushing.

And for the next month, both the boys made sure they got in trouble on the same day twice a week in Mr. Fallenbeg's class. In fact, the reason why it only lasted for a month because Mr. Fallenbeg wouldn't even give them detention anymore, having seen the pattern between the two.

Mark was soon forced to just blatantly ask Jack for his number, and they met up at his house everyday to draw and play video games together, which technically isn't true because neither of them did it together, the other just watched the other one, which was okay with the both of them. 

About a few months later, Jack felt the sun from Mark's lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I twisted my ankle and you're the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse's office but we're both really awkward

Jack was eating his lunch outside next to Felix, Ken, Bob, Wade, Cry, and Mark. They were all joking around, laughing about stupid things like they always did.

But it was truly Felix's fault that Jack was gripping Mark's hand in the nurses office.

Felix had nudged Cry with his shoulder after the group had quieted down for a few seconds, whispering something as he swallowed down the bite of an apple.

_"You're it."_

Cry looked up from his sandwich and giggled, nudging back against Felix's shoulder, repeating the same words. Felix grinned and he nudged him back harder, with caused Cry to press into Ken's shoulder.

"Will you two stop fucking around?" Jack said, noticing that Ken glanced at the two boys, giggling as they did so. Cry went to nudge Felix back when Felix stumbled up and away from his touch, laughing out giddily. "Cry's it!" He called, and began to run towards the nearest tree, grabbing a branch and hoisting himself up and onto it. Cry gasped out and sat up, running to the tree and Ken got up as well.

Wade and Bob had been off in their own conversation but were now focused on Felix's squeals as Cry jumped up and down at the bottom of the tree, reaching up and trying to tag Felix. He soon gave up however, turning to see Ken.

He reached out, tagging him and running to the other side of the park table.

"Cry!" Ken called, and Cry laughed out excitedly, before Mark turned to look at Jack with a grin.

"Every man for himself!" Jack cried, and sat up, swallowing down a quick drink of soda and running from the bench. Wade and Bob shook their heads as Mark sat up as well, backing up and away from the table, Cry moving to stand next to him. "Jack!" Felix called from the tree, Jack being already halfway across the field.

Mark and Cry turned to look at Felix and that was when Ken striked. He did a complete jump over the table, Wade and Bob calling out in annoyance and Cry screamed loudly. Cry shoved away from Mark, using him as a push to start sprinting from Ken, who ran after him and Mark stumbled back and caught himself.

"Run Cry!" Mark called out and looked across the field as Cry sprinted towards Jack's direction. "Oh Fuck!" Jack cried, and began running as well, moving towards the tree that Felix was at. Cry was too slow though, and Ken practically tackled him to the ground and Jack turned to look back and cried out with laughter.

Mark too burst into laughter, as did the boy in the tree and the two others in front of him. Felix and Mark jogged over to the two boys in the dirt, Jack hunched over and still laughing at them.

"Ken! Get the hell off me!" Cry cried from under the boy, and Ken laughed out as he sat up. "You two okay?" Mark asked, and Cry nodded, sighing and sitting up slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. There was a silence, when suddenly, like a ninja, Cry jabbed his hand out and pressed his hand into Mark's shoulder and cackling as he sprinted away, calling out  'You're it!'.

Ken jumped at this, and backed away, running behind Cry in the same direction as Mark threw slurs at Cry's back. Jack and Felix slowly walked backwards and away from Mark, who, when finished cursing at Cry, turned to look at them.

Mark's mind clicked, and he smirked devilishly, eyeing Jack. "Come here, Jackyboy." He said, his voice dropping and Jack screamed in terror, as did Felix, and they began their wild sprint back to the tree that Felix had climbed earlier.

Jack fell a little behind Felix but still held up a good sprint towards the tree, however Mark was practically on his heels.

And then the loud screaming laughter turned into a caught breath as Jack's foot landed on an uneven change of elevation, there being light lift that Jack wasn't prepared for.

"Oh sh-IT!"

Jack quickly stumbled forward before turning his body and falling onto his back, his ankle twisting majorly in the process. Mark's grin flew away from his mouth and he gasped, stopping his running as he watched Jack hit the ground.

"Fuck..." Jack moaned out, and Mark quickly made his way to Jack's side. Felix, Cry, and Ken seemed to have noticed what had happened, and they all moved over to the pained Irish boy. "Fucking - _fuck_!" Jack cried out in pain, and Mark pressed his eyebrows in concern.

"J-Jack, dude, are you-" "Mark! Fuck, Mark I think I twisted my fucking ankle, holy shit."

Wade and Bob heard the loud Irish boy's screams, and they too got up to investigate. Felix, Ken, and Cry were at Jack's side as well now, and looking down at him as he sat up slowly, eyes locked on his ankle. "Jack, what happened?" Cry asked, and Jack moaned out, and Mark swallowed. "He - uh - fell, and he said he might've twisted his ankle." Mark said awkwardly, and Ken's eyes widened. "Should we take him to the nurse?" Felix asked, and Jack shook his head.

"N-No, I'll be fi-fuck-" Jack gasped out, sitting up more to lift up his jeans and look at his ankle.

It was beginning to swell.

"Oh shit, no we need to take you to the nurse right now." Felix said, and Jack shook his head, holding back pained tears. "D-Dude I'll be fine, seriously I-" "Jack, shut the heck up. Now, do you think you can walk?" Ken asked, and Jack nodded awkwardly.

He moved to get up when he jerked in pain, and Mark quickly caught him, which made Jack in even _more_ pain. "Set him down, Mark!" Cry yelled, and Mark jumped at this and quickly laid Jack back on the ground so there was no more pressure on his ankle. Jack turned his head away from his friends and hid his face in the crook of his elbow, groaning in annoyance. "Fuck me." He moaned out in irritation and Mark choked loudly.

Luckily, none of his friends noticed, and Felix bent down to look at his friend. "Do you think you can put any pressure on it at all?" Felix asked, and Jack sighed before shaking his head in shame. Felix rolled his eyes at his friend's dramaticness, and he turned to look up at Mark.

Wade and Bob were staring down at their friend on the ground now, both turning to ask Ken what had happened. Cry rubbed his face as Ken talked to Wade and Bob. "Can you carry him to the nurse, Mark?" Felix asked, and everyone turned to look at him. Mark blinked several times, his face flushing, and he nodded awkwardly. "Er-uh... y-yeah, sure."

Mark looked down at his pained friend, and Jack was looking up at him with watery eyes. Mark placed his hands around Jack's body and picked up him up slowly in bridal style, flinching as Jack winced a bit. He adjusted Jack a bit more, and Jack turned a bright pink as their eyes met. He wrapped his arms around Mark's neck hesitantly.

"Don't drop him! We'll be here waiting!" Cry called out, and Mark nodded, before walking towards the school building, which was across the road from where they were.

Mark began their walk and Jack couldn't stop his face from burning no matter what he tried to think about. He swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth, when he saw Mark's eyes flick down to look at him. "You-You're going to be okay Jack, don't worry." Mark spoke, and Jack nodded faintly, still looking up at him.

They crossed the road, Mark dropping a bit into a hole, and the bounce caused Jack to flinch and clutch the back of Mark's neck. Mark noticed this and his face turned red, looking down at his friend, concerned. "Y-You okay?" He asked, and Jack nodded, not opening his mouth.

They continued their walk, and they passed by the mini bleachers at the field by the back of the school, which sat several students who looked at them, some giggling and some just staring. Jack felt his face flush and he curled into Mark, pressing his face into Mark's neck. Mark felt this, and he swallowed thickly, hoping that Jack couldn't feel his heart pounding out of his skin.

"H-How much longer?" Jack asked into Mark's neck, and Mark felt himself let out a breath he had been holding. "Almost there." Mark said breathlessly, and Jack nodded, clutching Mark's neck.

They soon made it to the nurses office, and Mark had to awkwardly ask if he could borrow a bed to lay Jack down in, in which she led them to one. He set Jack down, and Jack let go of him. Mark looked down at the pained Jack, his face flushed and mouth open. Mark quickly turned away to look at the nurse and he awkwardly explained the situation and she nodded, before moving to grab an icepack for Jack.

Mark moved to sit down at the chair next to the bed, and Jack turned to look at him with a pained smile. "Thanks for carryin me over here." Jack said and Mark swallowed, nodding and sending him a soft smile.

After the nurse slowly removed Jack's shoe as Jack clutched Mark's hand, she wrapped his leg and gave him crutches, telling him not to walk on it for a few days.

Mark left the nurses office with Jack, suddenly feeling like he had literally just lost his virginity after realizing how absolutely sexual that experience was.


End file.
